


Will/Alicia MV

by the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: #Willicia #fanvids, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever/pseuds/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever
Summary: They were the one for each other, but became the one who got away... They are separated by death, forever a tragedy.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Kudos: 2





	Will/Alicia MV




End file.
